Episode 32: The Minnesota Pincher
"The Minnesota Pincher" was originally released November 29, 2010. Description Justin was inconsiderate enough to be sick during our usual record day, so the episode's late today. Don't be mad at us. Be mad at Justin's wimpy-ass white blood cells. Also, we hope you had a really fantastic Thanksgiving. Suggested Talking Points Prius Promise, raw fire, three bowling date rule, penit pills, OG Water, vigilante parking justice, green packaging Outline 02:40 - I want to get my wife a great gift, but it's too expensive for me right now. Should I tell her what it is to show my intention, and hope that she appreciates it, chancing the loss of surprise if I were to eventually obtain said funds? - Mr. Lingo 08:49 - How do I get my friends to stop referring to things as "fire" or "raw" when they are saying something is "cool" or "awesome"? I'm only a senior in high school, but I still don't think my friends should be talking like idiots. If you haven't heard these terms in this way before, maybe it's just a South Florida thing. Regardless...Example: "Yo! This party's going to be so raw!" and "Hey, man, you should have seen it last night! Last night was pure fire!" 12:55 - Y - Sent in by Louie Dog, from Yahoo Answers user **** *********, who asks: First bowling date. What to do? We're both 14 and we are going bowling this weekend. We've already kissed, and now she tells me that she is not very good at bowling. What can I do with this information? Do I just watch her try, and if it's no good say "let me help you" and then guide her arm? How can I be romantic and maybe be making out by the end? To clarify, it is not our first date, just my first bowling date. 17:51 - There is a very pretty coworker I have. We've been working together for almost 3 years, and we get along pretty well. The other day she did something nice for me, and when I said thank you, she just smirked and quipped "It's okay, you just owe me a beer now." Should I take this as a hint, or the friendly coworker banter that I just assumed it was? I was never good at picking up hints, so this problem has been nagging at me for a while. Please keep up the good work! - Eli 23:27 - Do people ever pick up products from the penit penis enlargement emails? What are the chances of them working? Thanks! - Tiny and Curious 25:00 - Y - Sent in by Patrick Toy, from Yahoo Answers user ghimmrob, who asks: Smelly wife? My wife comes home from work and she dont smell good. I want to do some cuddlin and the good stuff while she gets here, but between work and cookin dinner, she just dont smell good. How do I get her to clean up her act so I can enjoy some husbandry rewards? 29:31 - This girl in my class has some sort of love/hate relationship with me. Sometimes she'll act incredibly flirtatious, and sometimes she'll straight up insult me. Even weirder, she flips between these behaviors multiple times each day. How exactly am I supposed to react to this? P.S. - I'm a dude and in high school. - Vexed in New Mexico 33:12 - How do I deal with idiots who park in front of my building and take up several parking spaces? This is a recurring problem in the residence hall where I live. I have considered leaving menacing notes or even bashing their windows out in frustration. It wears at me having to park far away, and I don't know where else to turn. Please help! - Zune User 38:28 - Y - Sent in by Louie Dog, from Yahoo Answers user Dansby, who asks: Is it okay to use worn out underwear as packing materials for holiday gifts? Well, the holidays are coming up and I have a big bin full of worn out underwear that our family has been accumulating for a while. I know I need some cushioning material for shipping out holiday gifts. Is it acceptable to use the underwear for this purpose? Of course the present will be inside a wrapped box inside the shipping box, so it's not like it will be inside the gift. BQ: What's your favorite winter holiday song? Additional details: Our family tries very, very hard to be eco-friendly. We don't have anything else to use and the thought of buying extra paper or bubble wrap to waste makes me cry for the earth. 43:52 - Housekeeping 49:25 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Len Craven, who asks: Does a fart contain DNA? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs